Naruto: Rebirth
by Midak
Summary: A rewritten story of the Naruto story. Don't worry, it's totally not a harem.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki (Redux)

In the forest outskirt of the Hidden Leaf

**Note, the story from the beginning of the series is relatively unchanged so far, so I decided to skip it entirely. I'll be coming back to it in the future.**

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Shouted Mizuki

"NO NARUTO, RUN!" Iruka screamed, "HE'LL KILL YOU"

"Die, Uzumaki rat!"

Mizuki propelled a giant shuriken towards Naruto, but Iruka launced himself towards Naruto taking the hit for him

Naruto stared at his maters painful eyes "Iruka... why?" said Naruto.

"Because... we're the same, you and me..." replied Iruka "I grew up without my parents... no one payed attention to me..." his vision began to get hazy "Now... Run!"

Naruto got up and ran for his life, adrenaline pumping through his veins. No way was he going to let Mizuki kill him, not while he has his whole life ahead of him.

"It's so sad, it almost brings a tear to my eye, Iruka. I'll save you for later. But before I go, what's with your attachment with that kid"

Naruto's feet drove him through the forest, tailed by Mizuki. The two dashed through the trees, barely visible in each others sights. Only sound kept each other aware of the other's presence. Mizuki wanted this fiasco over quickly, plotting different precise plans he could do to Naruto. This one sounded attractive. Take the form of the trusted master and lead him into a false sense of security.

"Yeah, that'll ensure a cruel death. He can watch as his sensei betrays him, right before his eyes" He transformed into Iruka's form, speeding up his chase. He found himself in a clearing, faced with the young student.

"Now, Naruto... Give me... the scroll and run... Value your life..." Deep down, he was resisting the typical bad guy, shit eating grin. He couldn't believe how easy it would be.

"But, Iruka. He-he'll get you too" Naruto replied

"Don't... Don't worry about me..."

With hesitance, he approached the defector ninja.

Mizuki believed his disguise was no longer necessary, with the scroll just out of arms reach. He let his smirk travel it's possible width.

The young man before him, was falling for his trick, pleasing Mizuki.

"Deception wasn't your greatest skill, Mizuki" The being thought to be Naruto, erupted into a cloud of smoke.

Mizuki panicked as he was met with the fist of the struggling chunin.

"God dammit, Iruka. You're such a pain!" Mizuki drew a kunai from his pouch, unaware of Naruto's presence. "It's a shame you've pushed me to kill you now. Might've been good for you to hear the demon's screams"

"Demon?!" retorted Iruka "You're one of them who see him as a demon? You disgust me! I thought you better than that!"

"It's interesting how you seem to still think highly of me, when it seems like I should be your 'sworn enemy', Iruka"

"Well, my mistake. But that only makes you more of a monster you seem to think he is"

"That's because he is a monster. Come on, you don't blame him for what happened to your parents? I'm disappointed in you Iruka. I know you're a soft man, but I didn't think you were naive. Clearly, he's the demon fox. The demon fox that murdered your parents"

"Hey, you shut up about that. That was not Naruto's fault. He had nothing to do with it!"

"Nothing? Please. You can tell he's the demon. You can see it in his eyes. They make it so blindingly obvious that I'm surprised people can stand to treat him as an equal. I know your true opinion, Iruka. You do blame the fox for their deaths. There's not a day that goes by where you wish death upon him."

"It's... it's true... I do blame the demon. Such a monstrosity..." Naruto felt betrayed and abandoned. One of the people that had shown him warmth turned his back on him. "The fox killed my parents, and I hate them for that. I blames the fox. But I don't blame Naruto..."

Naruto's mind went fickle again. He misunderstood Iruka's words and his new found understanding brought back his sense of gravity.

"So poetic... It's a shame that they'll be your last words" Mizuki raised his blade, but was interrupted by a familiar shout.

A thousand clones spawned around Mizuki "Charge!" shouted Naruto and the clones rushed at Mizuki. The first one dealt a heavy punch between his jaw, launching him upwards.

Midair, another clone slid under him and gave a powerful stomp kick to his back. A large group of clones dispersed around Mizuki and juggled him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Pain grew in Mizuki, as he began to lose all control of his body. He was becoming weaker and weaker, until eventually he began to give up on a victory. His fight was a clear loss and no amount of resistance would solve that.

Finally he was slammed in the stomach with an overhead kick and was lodged into the. Naruto grabbed Mizuki's collar and cocked his fist back.

"If you ever threaten my sensei again, your last words will be your begs for mercy"

Naruto delivered one final blow, which sent Mizuki out cold.

Iruka was lay by a tree that would've been his grave if not for his student's intervention. He called Naruto over too him and told the young student shut his eyes. Naruto obeyed his wish, and was met with an oddly familiar sensation around his head.

"You can open your eyes now, Naruto"

Naruto observed the blue fabric, barely visible from the angle he observed it. His eyes met with Iruka's face and noticed a distinct lack of a certain piece of uniform. One that was mandatory for all Leaf ninja.

"Your... your headband..." Naruto pondered.

"Naruto... I would like to announce that you... are now a full fledged genin. Congratulations, you pass the test" Iruka's warm words burrowed deep into Naruto's heart. A feeling barely familiar to him. It was a feeling that Naruto only felt, when his mother would present him with the rare words that uplifted him from the terrible months.

"Ir... Iruka sensei..." Naruto's emotions were starting to derail. "Wh-why?"

"You demonstrated what it means to be called a ninja. If that doesn't warrant your approval, I don't know what does"

The words were getting to him, a wave of happiness reigned over Naruto. A happiness that deserves the tears of a young ninjas delight.

"Now, maybe to celebrate, we could get one of our favorites. Ramen."

At Ichiraku Ramen

"So Naruto" Kushina said with a motherly compassion "You're a ninja now, do you understand what that really means?"

A grin stretched across Naruto's face. "Of course, kicking ass and knowing lots of cool jutsu!"

"Hmm, naive as ever, Naruto." Exclaimed Iruka.

"What do you mean?"

"There's much more to being a ninja than having a bunch of flashy ninja moves and a sticker on your shirt that says 'Hello, I am a ninja', to be a ninja" Explained Kushina

"No, that's exactly what it takes"

"Shut up and eat your food before force it down your yap hole"

"Jeez Kushina, you don't need to be that rough on him"

"With a kid like Naruto, you kinda do. He's strong willed and a lot more intelligent than he lets on, but it still takes a bit of rough housing to get him to get the point"

"I'm right here, mum" grumbled Naruto

"That you are, kiddo. That you are"

Teuchi asked the group "Who's paying the bill?"

Kushina replied with "don't ask me, I'm the over excited teacher here"

"But your his mu-... He ate over..." Iruka returned these words, but couldn't argue with that tomato smile that blanketed the redhead's face. "I'll pay..."


	2. The Squads

At the acadamy 

Naruto was walking down the classes stairs when he tripped, and he brought himself up twisting round not knowing Hinata Hyuuga had lent over too see if he was ok, and when he turned his lips

struck Hinata's, just before she fainted.

"HUH, HINATA ARE YOU OK?" panicked Naruto as she fainted.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Iruka. "That was the funniest thing I've seen all week!"

"What are we going to do with her" said Naruto.

"I'll take her home later" replied Iruka "But for know I need too announce the teams."

"Alright" Replied Naruto.

Naruto sat down in his seat leaving Hinata in a comfortable position in her seat.

"Alright class I'm going to announce your teams, in squad 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Choji, and your sesei will be Naruto's mum Kushina."

Pretty much whole classroom laughed the building into a tremor while embarresment filled Naruto's face.

"In squad 8 will be, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei will be kurenai." Annouced Iruka

"In your big, ugly, blonde face Ino!" Taunted Sakura

"And in squad 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino, your sensei will be asuma"

Iruka announced the rest of the squads and then dismissed the class.

Whilst walking home, Naruto entered Ino's family's flower shop to buy some flowers,

"Hey Naruto, suprised to see you here, who the flowers for?" asked Ino.

"No one" replied Naruto

"Oh come on, you never buy flowers, you're oviously buying a girl a gift"

"I'm celebrating my graduation"

"Naruto, I'm not retarded, theirs a girl you like and your trying too impress them, I know how these things work, so just tell me, I wont tell anyone"

"Yeah right, telling you would be a huge mistake"

"NARUTO, I WONT LET YOU LEAVE UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

"alright alright, jeez you don't need too deafen me about it, it's... erm... well"

"Hurry up, you do know you shouldn't keep a girl waiting"

"It's Hinata"

"Wow, great choice Naruto" Replied Ino "well, I should get out of your hair, see you another time"

"Yeah, see you another time"

Naruto left for Hinata's house and knocked on her door where Hiashi Hyuuga answerd.

"Oh hi Naruto, let me guess, your hear for Hinata, I don't know if she's awake yet so you may as well go too her room."

"Erm.. thanks" replied Naruto as he stepped inside

"Her rooms down the corridor, take a right and it's the second door on the left"

"Thanks lord Hyuuga"

"You don't need too call me that, you can just call me Hiashi"

"Ok... Hiashi"

Naruto entered Hinata's room where he saw her sleeping, he went over too her bed side table and put the flowers down on it before Hinata jumped out of her bed and grab Naruto, squeezing him

tightly saying "I love you Naruto"

"H-h-hinata your strangling me!" chocked naruto

Hinata eazed of saying "I'm sorry Naruto"

"It's ok" replied Naruto

Just then Hinata fainted, leaving Naruto feeling slightly awkward,

"Oh Hinata" said Naruto, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well for a start, you could ask her out" said Neji

"Woah, what the..." a surprised Naruto said

"I'm Neji, I'm Hinatas cousin"

"Oh hey I'm N.."

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Neji, interrupting Naruto, "I think Hinata will be out until tomorrow, so there's not really any point staying"

"Erm... ok yeah, I better go then, but could please tell her that me and Choji Akamichi are on her squad?"

"I will" replied Neji.

Later on at Narutos house

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Naruto called out,

"Hey son" replied Kushina as she popped out from around the corner,

Naruto sniffed up as he smelt a yummy smell "are you making Ramen mum?,"

"YEP, BELIEVE IT!" shouted Kushina whilst stretching her arm out forward making a peace sign.

"_Sometimes, I wish we didn't have the same catchphrase" thought Naruto._


	3. The First Battle: First Strike

At the Training Field

"Okay team, time to test you." Said Kushina "The idea is to grab these bells", Kushina revealed two small bells from her back pouch, before affixing them to her belt next to it's previous home. "I would advise that you take them as soon as possible, because if you don't, you won't be eating lunch to today"

"But mum, we're starving! We haven't even had breakfast! You can't do this to us!" Naruto shouted in retaliation.

"I bloody well can, son." Kushina replied "And sorry to burst your bubble, but I will. Now, if you're done with the moaning, maybe we can get the ball on a roll."

"Ha, that's funny, because I can turn into a giant ball roll" laughed Choji

"Okay..." Kushina said with little enthusiasm...

"Erm... sensei, why are there only two bells?" asked Hinata

"I expected you to catch on, Hinata. It's because one of you will be going hungry."

"No way!" Shouted the boys.

Naruto was getting beginning to get irritated "You can't do that, my backup doesn't have the energy!"

"I wouldn't call them 'back up', Naruto. I expect them to be the ones to get a bell" taunted Kushina. Soon after her face became serious, her eyes narrowed and voiced deepened. "Now, the most important-"

"Cha! I'm gonna get that bell!" Shouted Naruto as he charged Kushina. He pulled back his arm and swung for his mother.

"I'm surprised you could manage to take a swing at your own mother, Naruto" Kushina had Naruto face down on the ground, standing on his right arm with it laid across his back.

"PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU! ARM!" Choji yelled and his right arm and hand tripled in size, aiming to grasp the two bells on the back of Kushina's belt but he froze when his hand didn't come into contact with said bells, instead coming into contact with Kushina's generously round and juicy ass.

The temperature in the training field suddenly dropped to below freezing and as Choji's hand pulled away, he got a rather large nosebleed when he noticed the small ripples coming from the point of contact with his sensei's behind.

"Choji..." Kushina said venomously as she turned to face the now sweating and severely pale young Genin, who was desperately trying to find a way out of the current deathtrap he was in.

"Y-yes S-Sensei?" he whimpered meekly, Kushina staring at him with death in her eyes.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed and in two seconds she had a perfectly formed Rasengan in her right hand, running straight at Choji who squealed like a little fangirl who'd just seen a picture of her crush shirtless and yelled "HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!", his body expanding before it began rolling at an immense speed towards his red headed Sensei, slamming against her Rasengan but rather than overpower the smaller sized justu, he found himself flying backwards while screaming "MY BALLS! SHE HURTED THEM MOMMA!", clutching his little ninja's and landed in the water with a large splash, Kushina standing there with her fists clutched and face scrunched in anger.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the sky turned a bright orange color. Naruto's clones rained down like a blazing hell fire, focused at the ground at Kushina's feet. Kushina formed a rasengan in her palm, and thrusted it side ways, before swinging it into the swarm of clones. Her rasengan had tipped a chain of chakra, and clipped many clones, puffing them into a dense cloud of smoke. All the clones were destroyed, leaving only Naruto to pull back his fist and launch it towards his mother's face.

"Sorry, no cigar, child" whispered Kushina, as she gripped Naruto's arm and forced him skyward. She latched a chain onto him and screamed "GET OVER HERE!", pulling back to Earth. She laid a fist into Naruto's spine, curving his arms and legs towards her shoulders. Hinata attempted to take advantage of the situation and went for the offensive, but underestimated Kushina's guard. Hinata's gentle fist was on course for Kushina's stomach, but before Hinata could land a hit, Kushina slammed Naruto down into Hinata's chest, saying "Keep you lover boy on a leash, okay?"

Naruto rose to his knees, pulling Hinata up. He whispered into Hinata's ear "Charge her, and when she thinks you're about to attack, I'll lay the smack down on her"

"I don't think so!" shouted Kushina, as she simultaneously kicked Naruto in the stomach and elbowed Hinata in the diaphragm, winding her. Naruto splashed into the water as Choji revealed himself.

"Alright, time to settle this score!" Choji yelled out his expansion jutsu and was homing in on Kushina. Another wave of shadow clones was launched out of the water and their target was again Kushina. Kushina latched one of her chains onto Choji and flung him into to cloud of Narutos. She released Choji into the air and a smug smile grew across her face. This was wiped clean, as she hadn't noticed Naruto swinging an upper cut at her chin.

"Yeah, I pummeled that haberano!" He watched as his incapacitated mother flew through the and hit the ground, before exploding into a cloud of smoke. After it had cleared, a pile of dirt was left behind.

"What, a substitution, so way!" Suddenly, he felt a grab at his ankle and was pulled deep into the ground. Kushina revealed herself from the Earth and noticed Choki returning to Earth. She turned away from the the future crash sight and revealed a pair of sunglasses from her pouch, before putting them on.

Before Choji could collide with the Earth, her smirk returned to her face saying "That's how the cool gals do it"

Choji crashed into the ground, send earthly debris around the area. Hinata, stumbled to her feet and struggled to keep her up straight. The genin were groaning, as she was returning to her speech. She knelt down to Naruto and said "Now if you hadn't interrupted me before, I would have told you that your geninhood would only last, if you passed this test"

The genin's faces went red and their eyes narrowed. They couldn't quite understand the gravity of the situation, after all, they had been beaten to a pulp, but they knew that they would have to finish this test. Failure would mean that their previous success would have been all for nothing. The final for the academy, for nothing.

"You mean, back to the academy?.." Asked Naruto.

"What, are you deaf?" Replied Kushina. "I just said, failure would mean going back to the academy."


	4. The First Battle: Escalation

The atmosphere began to get dark. Naruto found it difficult to comprehend the words he was being told.

"Back to the academy?" he thought to himself. "There's no way she could do that..."

"Now, are you going to step it up, or are going to have to get back into this phase of me whooping your ass for failing to do your ninja homework?" Taunted Kushina

Naruto felt despair. Fear. He couldn't go back to the academy, after he finally passed. His goal was now simple. It wasn't to win the fight. It was to get through this with his rank intact. He closed his eyes and quickly thrust his palm towards the jonin's eyes and latched on. He brought his right foot round and sent it swiftly into the right-side ribs of his sensei and pulled her head to the ground. He rolled towards her, fist ready but missed the swing. She had already recovered and was already countering with a kick. Naruto pushed himself into the air, and summoned a number of clones to his aid. One charged straight at her and two taking both flanks. Another then grabbed Naruto by the hands and swung him directly at the opponent, feet first. Kushina brought out a kunai, reverse grip and slashed towards the front, to be followed by a swipe to the right. To her surprise, each clone lunged for her attacking hand, gripping it and disarmed the blade from her grip. They then proceeded to grip on to her body, leaving an opening for Naruto's offense. She made a last minute effort to try and swing for the human spear, but ultimately missed, being stricken in the chest and forced to the ground a few meters behind her. The clones kept their grip as Naruto went for an over-the-head kick. It landed again in her chest, a strike impossible to block. The attack earlier left her winded. Pain, moderately resistible, hadn't caused this illusionary paralysis.

"Heh, don't you underestimate my power, mum. I can kick more ass than you think." Naruto said with a pleased grin.

The clones rolled her body over and dispelled. The victory was easy and all Naruto would need to do was take the bell and his triumph would matter.

"Well I guess this means I win eh?" Naruto took his time, basking in his glory, going in for the metaphorical kill.

"Not bloody likely..." Kushina retaliated with exertion. She managed to throw a chakra chain at Naruto's wrist, constricting it with a firm clamp.

"You take way to long finishing your enemies" She managed to exert enough strength to launch Naruto over head. He crashed with with a bang, stunned by the force. Kushina barely had the strength to get up, but Choji was back on the offense and was ready to crush the teacher with his human boulder technique

"_I... I didn't want to have to rely on him, but I guess I'm not in the position to be dismissing help..." _Kushina took in a deep breath and belted out "now!"

From the nearby bushes, a blur of black, green and silver rushed from inside the bushes, carrying a palm of electric that contained the distinct sound of many birds chirping away.

"Chidori!" The long haired ninja lunged over Kushina and thrust his attack into the stomach of Choji, who was sent back in his initial direction. The ninja landed on his feet and glanced over at the injured kunoichi.

"Didn't think you'd need me so soon, Kushina. Getting sloppy" he teased, helping up his weekend teammate.

"Or, maybe my son is a bit more skilled than I last thought"

"For the sake of the village, I hope so. But he turned you into a right mess."

Kushina's head slowly creaked towards her comrade, making a grim expression "What was that, Kakashi?"

"Oh, nothing" making his humble smile.

The genin squad turned to them. This new challenger stood at the side of their teacher, propping her up. They found Kushina to be a big enough problem to deal with, and dealing with another enemy only made their fight much worse.

"I guess you three were quite the challenge for Kushina"

"Stuff it Kakashi, I only got knocked down because I underestimated them, but next time, I'll take them"

"In your state, you're not ready to do it alone."

"Well that may be, but that doesn't change the fact that they're gonna lose"

"True, but you should calm down. You're gonna beat yourself before you beat them"

"You don't get to jonin rank, without learning the basics."

"You remember, good. Now, anyway, we've got a fight to beat, so what's your plan?"

"My plan? Do what we do best." she reminded herself that the team's only attempt to formulating a plan, was basic and under-coooked. It had no thought and was just her son trying to boss his team mate about. "Listen, they're a typical genin squad, highly uncoordinated without a real plan of attack."

"I know, I was watching the whole fight. Naruto will charge in with large group of clones to try and over encumber you. Choji will charge at you with his human boulder technique, using it's sheer size, speed and power. But Hinata, she's and odd one. I'm not sure if she just lacks initiative, is timid and submissive or if she's being highly analytic."

"Yeah, she's a right enigma. I would say to go after her first, but I've seen her fighting style. It may be best if we split the group up, take out Choji and Hinata simultaneously, then rendezvous together, so we can both handle his large scale clone attacks together."

"I'm not gonna argue with that."

"So, who do you want to take on? You're probably best taking on Hinata, because you won't be suitable for Choji's powerful attacks."

_With the genin_

"Naruto, what are we gonna do about that guy?" asked Choji, worry seeping into his voice

"I-I don't know..." he replied

"We should try and take them on together, dividing up our attack force will only spread us thin, leaving us vulnerable" he suggested

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's take them while we can!"

"Alright. Hinata, you ready?"

"Y-yes, choji" answered Hinata with her typical shake.

The three genin burst into action, charging their enemies position.

The teacher and her assistant observed their strategy. Commending them for trying, but critiquing them for such a bland tactic.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Kushina.

"Don't tell me you don't know" Kakashi pulled out a cream colored ball from his pouch "We smoke them"

The duo broke apart, Kakashi threw the ball into the path of their enemy and charged forward with his partner. With about ten feet between the two groups, the ball erupted into a cloud of smoke, obscuring the views of the genin. Kakashi created a clone and flanked the left as Kushina flanked the right.

"Kakashi, catch the bell!" Kushina removed one of her bells and tossed it to Kakashi. Kakashi fixed the bell to his waist and continued his flank. The genin moved from the smoke bomb and surveyed their enemies. Hinata charged towards Kushina, Choji to Kakashi and Naruto to Kakashi's clone. Each chase led off into the far reaches into the woods. Battles beginning to brew.


End file.
